


Curtain Call

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [13]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, As Long As You're Mine, Falling In Love, M/M, Nervous Virgil, Pre-Relationship, Texting, Theatre, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wicked - Freeform, fiyero - Freeform, that will be resolved I promise ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: And then, As Long as You’re Mine begins. And Virgil realises that, despite his bravado from earlier, the confrontation with Jake must still have shaken Roman, somewhat. His opening notes are still pitched well, but Virgil notices a slight tremor lurking beneath them, and he leans forward instinctively, wanting to help, but not sure how.“Come on, Roman,” he murmurs and it’s ridiculous to think he could possibly have heard him.But Roman’s head snaps up to look out into the audience and Virgil, for once, lets himself think andbelieveit:he’s looking forme.





	Curtain Call

Act 2 feels... different. There’s no change in the show’s quality, not at all, but every time the stage lights are bright enough, Virgil finds himself taking out Roman’s letters again, squinting to read them, just to make sure he’s not dreamt the words. 

The third time he does this, Logan must notice out of the corner of his eye. He turns to Virgil, and Virgil can see him mouth ‘Are you alright?’

Virgil can only nod, still speechless. Roman’s passionate speech is still ringing in his ears, making him a little dizzy. It’s not a bad feeling, necessarily- like being stuck on a vigorous loop on a rollercoaster, but you’re suddenly wanting the swooping feeling to last forever. He notes with a grim satisfaction that there is no trace of Jake on stage.

And then, As Long as You’re Mine begins. And Virgil realises that, despite his bravado from earlier, the confrontation with Jake must still have shaken Roman, somewhat. His opening notes are still pitched well, but Virgil notices a slight tremor lurking beneath them, and he leans forward instinctively, wanting to help, but not sure how.

“Come on, Roman,” he murmurs and it’s ridiculous to think he could possibly have heard him.

But Roman’s head snaps up to look out into the audience and Virgil, for once, lets himself think and  _believe_  it:  _he’s looking for **me.**_

Roman takes a breath, and starts to smile. His eyes stay fixed on Virgil’s as he sings, strong and sure: “Somehow I’ve fallen under your spell.” He finally tears his gaze away to look back at Rachel, so the line still makes sense. “And somehow I’m feeling... it’s  _up_  that I fell...”

Virgil’s heart leaps at the riff. Predictably, it’s perfect, stunning, and he lets his nerves melt away as the song continues, and the one clear thought in his head is  _I love you, I love you, I love you._

In fact, he gets so lost in the world of the show, that he has to remind himself that it’s not _real_ , and Roman is not actually in danger when Oz guards drag him off near the end. 

Rachel and whoever plays Glinda bring the house down with their For Good finale. Virgil can’t help but smile, thinking the lyrics are suddenly all too appropriate:  _Because I knew you... I have been changed for good._

He’s the first one out of his seat when the curtain call begins. He triple checks and once again finds that Jake is nowhere to be seen. His mind conjures an image of a furious Rachel banning him from the show and, well,  _good_.

Rachel and Glinda receive rightfully loud cheers from the crowd, but Virgil saves his loudest cheer for Roman. He practically leaps onstage, and Virgil’s chest warms as he watches him gesture to the rest of the cast, and the orchestra in the pit first, as if the applause is for them first and foremost, before taking his bow himself. 

Roman looks up as Virgil is in mid-cheer and once again catches his eye. He mouths very slowly and deliberately,  _“Thank you.”_

The cast step forward to take their final bows, but then there’s more great whooping cheers. Virgil glances over to see that Glinda has swept up Rachel and kissed her, and his intuition about them being girlfriends has been proven right. He cheers along with the audience for them, and looks back to see Roman smiling at the pair. But, there’s a slight wistful edge to his smile.

 _Oh God, I want to kiss you_ , Virgil thinks, with the thought so strong it takes his breath away. His seat suddenly feels too far away from the stage.

Just before the curtain falls, Roman fiddles with his collar, tapping on his mic. “Um, just to make something clear,” he says, and Virgil automatically steadies himself, hand reaching back to hold onto his armrest.

“I- I meant every word I said back... well, you’ll already know. So, I-” He swallows. “I just wanted to add... Virgil. Thank you. For-” He scratches the back of his neck. “For liking me... just as I am.”

The curtain falls to thunderous applause. Before he’s fully aware that he’s actually doing it, Virgil has already brought out his phone, dialing Roman’s number. It’s only when he puts the phone to his ear that he thinks _shit, I haven’t thought about what I’m going to **say.**_

Perhaps it’s a blessing, then, that Roman doesn’t actually pick up. Of course, he’s only just off stage, maybe he doesn’t have his phone with him anymore, maybe he only had it on when Virgil texted their seat numbers but... but... Virgil just wants to hear his voice. To talk  _to_  him. Properly.

“Virgil.” Logan is nudging him, as people start to file out of the aisles. 

“In a minute,” he says, fingers flying across his phone screen, now.

_Please pick up your phone when you get these._

_Roman, your letters... I don’t know what to say._

_You made me cry. Like actually. Yeah._

_I just_

_You have to know I feel the same, right?_

_God, sorry for all these. I’m just._

_I’m nervous, still._

_But I want to_

_I want to talk to you. Just us._

Virgil looks up. Logan and Patton must have walked straight past him already, and he whirls around, cursing under his breath.

_Shit, Logan and Patton are gone. Patton’s driving us to the party I’d better go._

_Unless_

_Do you want a lift? I can wait if you_

_Well. You’ve probably already um made arrangements_

_I’ll... see you at the party, yeah?_

_You were amazing by the way._

_Both as Fiyero and you._

Virgil has to actively stop himself from texting anymore, shoving his phone inside his pocket. Roman will still be getting ready, he thinks. That’s all. Maybe his phone isn’t even switched on right now. He repeats this to himself, along with Roman’s letters, trying to memorise them word for word.

But when he goes outside and reaches Patton’s car, his little mantra stutters to a halt. He clambers inside, him in the backseat, Logan in the passenger seat, and is met with a long, awkward silence. 

“Um...” Virgil clears his throat. “... Rachel’s, then? Do you need... directions?”

Patton shakes himself a bit, putting the car in drive. “Nope!” he says, and it’s only through knowing him well that Virgil can hear the falseness hiding in his usually upbeat tone.

Logan isn’t looking at either of them, staring stubbornly out of the car window, arms folded.

Virgil suddenly thinks he has missed something rather important.


End file.
